


First Impressions

by woodsinautumn



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam you're gonna love this boy whether you like it or not, Angst, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsinautumn/pseuds/woodsinautumn
Summary: In which Adam meets detective Ash Langford for the first time. Of course he goes about it in the most anti-social way as physically possible.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 13





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's being a jerk what else is new.

Adams head had begun pounding even before he'd entered the cramped office space. The idea of using Unit Bravos resources on some human seemed like a colossal waste of time to him, even if it was for Agent Langfords son. Nevertheless, he thought with a sigh, if she deems it necessary then he will handle the task with all the efficiency and effort he has.

Government resources clearly haven’t trickled down to Wayhaven PD. To Adam it looked like a bomb went off in the place. Documents seem to be haphazardly all over the office space; stationary strewn in odd nooks and crannies and plants of all sorts seem to be colonizing the room. 

As his severe gaze surveys the room with disdain, his eyes eventually fall on the detective. The other man’s voice is low and gentle as he makes introductions with the rest of the team. Clearly already charming some of his teammates, notably Felix, which shouldn’t come as a surprise; it still makes Adam grit his teeth. Why are they leaving themselves so open to this human?

Eventually the detective steps towards Adam with an outstretched hand. Adam eyes it warily, but he knows he needs to uphold at least basic civility.

So, this is detective Ash Langford.

Unruly hair so black it seems to wholly absorb light complements the man’s ivory skin. Ash’s elegant features are softened by his oval face and the wisps of dark hair that frame it. Despite being just shy of 30, the man could pass as someone in his early twenties.

Adam looks down at the detective, who, being a good few inches shorter than him, has to crane up his neck to meet Adams eye.

He’s surprised to find the detective looking straight up at him, no sign of being intimidated in his gaze, just gentle curiosity. Most supernaturals let alone humans can barely look him in the eye.

Adam prefers it that way.

As their eyes meet there’s a sudden urge in Adam to turn away from the detective’s hazel eyes, as if he were being scrutinized. They’re deep set and slightly downturned; their colour like that of the woods in autumn.

A sudden swell of anger rises in Adams chest at his own momentary falter, why should he feel judged by some ignorant little human?

He takes the detective hand, small and soft in his, almost like a child’s when compared to his own.

Breakable, weak.

Adam hides the sneer trying to make its way to his lips. And yet, there’s a twisting in his chest at the softness of the touch; how he could crush something so gentle so easily. 

"I look forward to working with you," Adam says, forcing out the words with an effort to make it sound like it isn’t a complete lie. He knows he failed at that task quite miserably.

"Likewise," Ash replies, his tone clearly far more sincere.

Adam pulls his hand away and steps back, posture stiff and unyielding.

Glancing the detective one more time, he finds the other man’s attention is still on him. When their eyes meet the detective smiles at him; friendly and open.

Adam can’t help but notice the mischievous quirk of the detective’s heart shaped lips when he smiles. 

Something dawns on the seemingly infallible commander that makes him want to scowl hard enough to break his own face. The detective is…very easy on the eyes. The shadow of a shadow of what could be heat momentarily radiates through Adams skin, something that hasn’t happened in a long, long time.

Adam clamps it down like a viper striking prey. Just because the human is decorative doesn’t mean he he’s useful. 

He hardens his gaze at the detective until the man looks away, the slight discomfort visible to Adam as he averts his eyes.

As it should be, he thinks, ignoring the slight bitterness in his mouth.


End file.
